


From Eden

by epically_mee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Loving Sex, Praise Kink, Smut and Fluff, Soft sex, Sub Jasper, and maybe a tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epically_mee/pseuds/epically_mee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>An intense feeling of deep affection.<br/>and something pearl is determined to show Jasper shes worthy of, regardless of her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally suppose to be nothing but sweet, dorky, fluffy sex...how i ended up here i do not know.

Pearl hummed, quiet and soft as her slender fingers intertwined with the silken mane of Jasper's hair. She raked through it gingerly, taking the time to purge the tangles that resided there. “Will you dip your head under the water for me?” She asked, and the quartz complied (surprisingly) without argue, dipping her head beneath the warmth of the bath. She reappeared moments later, and Pearl offered her a small towel for her eyes.

“Why are you doing this...I don't see the point...” Jasper murmured. Her voice held gruff, and oddly diffident, and she seemed to find focus in the flower petals that danced along the surface of the water rather than the gem in her company. This was all so...new to Jasper. She didn't understand the earth just yet, or its odd rituals. Or how she managed to let the Pearl convince her to do them. A solider built for reigning war and destruction was no match for a pair of pleading blue eyes, apparently. 

Pearl continued to hum, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her lips, “Because,” she began, dividing Jasper's now dampened, much more manageable hair into two sections. She started to cross them, until the beginning of a braid formed, “These past months have been rather...strenuous, and I think you need some time to relax, Jasper. You deserve it. ” 

The Quartz made a low grunt, cheeks mimicking the vermilion of her stripes as she unconsciously brought her arms to her chest, brushing a thumb against the hard, discoloration of teal and Aegean with a noticeable frown. It had only been a brief time ago since her corruption had taken place, since the being that had once been rose quartz rehabilitated and effectively healed her. Well, almost. Corruption was not a delicate matter to treat. The properties of ro--Steven’s ‘healing spit’ (as he had called it) only did so much, and every day since Jasper had been freed from that bubble was an uphill battle to restitch the part of her that had been torn apart. And while she had shown considerable progress, she still had the wounds to show for her struggles.

Pearl, sensing the tension in the air, pushed the lengthy braid of hair aside so she could place a kiss on the back of Jasper's neck. She traveled to the side, then upwards toward her ear, giving it some attention as well. “You're beautiful, you know...” She whispered, trying to show some comfort.

Jasper shuddered, growing warm. She didn't respond.

“Hey...” Pearl’s tone was like honey, as sweet as could be her hands traveled down to rub soothing motions on Jasper's broad shoulders and heavy arms, her chest pressed against the quartz’s back. When she still didn't receive a reply, she took the liberty of climbing into the bath with Jasper. A small huff was heard, but the larger gem willingly opened her legs to accommodate some space. It wasn't a particularly roomy position, but Pearl’s lissome form managed to fit perfectly, anyway. She looped her arms around Jasper’s shoulders, while guiding her calloused hands to her waist in return. They hovered there, apprehensive, as if afraid she didn't have permission, and Pearl couldn't help the soft chuckle that left her. Since when had she seen a quartz so...careful? “Jasper, I...understand things have been difficult lately…and you prefer to spend your hours to yourself, but I wanted to do this for you. You've been working so hard, basically killing yourself with training and missions. And as admirable as that is, you deserve to sit back and receive a little pampering, don't you agree?”

Pearl smiled, and Jasper's jaw clenched. 

There was that word again.

“You're wrong...” Jasper murmured. She turned her head away from Pearl like an animal wounded, the gold of her eyes glowing with a flicker of emotion the other gem couldn't quite place. “I don't. Not really...This...whatever this is I….” 

Pearl blinked, brows furrowed with confusion, “Jasper, wha--of...of course you do...you deserve to be able to-”

“No.” The quartz cut her off with a short growls his time, hurt and dubiety all laced together in one simple word. Jaspers were made to be strong, loyal beings. Yet, here she sat, residing in the home of those she once called her enemy. She had failed at everything she was designed to do, designed to be. She didn't deserve any of this. Not to sit here, bathed in scents of lavender and delicate petals of rose. To be surrounded by the warmth of sweet candles, or to be praised and complimented and pampered as though if she was some grand thing. She didn't deserve to be spared back in the beta, and she didn't deserve the second chance Steven had granted her in life. She was pathetic. The only thing she was merit to, was to be shattered as the sisters before her were. Left abandoned and in pieces in the sand.

Pearl frowned, a physical pain manifesting itself in her chest. She had never seen the quartz in this state. She was aware how difficult finding a purpose on earth was for Jasper have been, and while, yes, she was often withdrawn most times, there was always a certain amount of confidence to her that she seemed to mistake for happiness. A boastful, infuriating yet oddly charming confidence that she wore on her sleeve. Even when Pearl knew there was something bothering her, an alarming thought or a troubled issue suddenly resurfacing, Jasper refused to ever truly show. She brushed it off with a scoff like chuckle and brisk ‘I'm fine’, and she kept going. 

Now here she was, naked in front of Pearl and withering at the idea that she didn't deserve happiness. Didn't deserve... love.

It hurt.

“Jasper, look at me,” Pearl’s voice was pleading, but stern as her hand traveled beneath the Quartz’s chin and tilted it upwards. Pained, yellow eyes flickered to meet with Pearl’s, and by the diamonds she felt like she had just taken a sword through the torso again. “You're amazing, Jasper. Everything about you, and everything you are. You're... you're beautiful, and tactical, and courageous a-and... I've never once watched you give up on anything, so I refuse to sit back and let you give up on yourself like this! I won't have it! ” Her voice had risen considerably by the time she finished, authoritative, perfervid, like that of a mother scolding her child. In her tone held far more passion than indignation, however; just a desperate need for her words to be understood.

Jasper seemed... taken aback. She swallowed against a sudden thickness that rose in the back of her throat, her expression giving way into something like surprise.

Even Pearl froze for a moment. Surprised by herself. She hadn't meant to give way to such emotions. But letting this quartz; this wonderful, strong creature engorge herself in such self-hatred was something she just could not do. Breathing out a gently sigh, Pearl brought a hand to Jasper's cheek now, cupping it tenderly before brushing a careful thumb against a well-placed stripe. “If...if you truly are uncomfortable with this and wish to stop, then I will,” she reassured, “but I want you to know you the right to feel good, Jasper. I understand not thinking that you do. Thinking that you're nothing but your mistakes….and feeling like you constantly have to pay for them,” a familiar shame cloaked her like a blanket at that last part, her blunder with Garnet and Sardonyx invading her memory. Though her intentions at the time had not been malicious, manipulating someone she held dear for her own benefit was something that held heavy on Pearls shoulders till this day. It was low, and for a long time she thought that she could never forgive herself. That was the last screw up, the last mistake. But, thankfully, with patience and the forgiveness of Garnet (and of course, ruby and sapphire) she was able to regain what she thought she had lost.

She understood, though, how this was different. Pearl had been trying to earn back what Jasper felt she never had to begin with. Sympathy, love, trust.

Guilt plagued Pearl like a sickness, and silence brewed on for moments more, before Jasper finally broke it with a soft voice, “Do you... really mean those things?” She asked, looking so uncharacteristically small. This was the first time Pearl witnessed a quartz look so fragile. 

She nodded, firmly, “of course I do.” 

Jasper nipped at her bottom lip, her gaze falling to the water once more. She seemed thoughtful, like she wanted to believe Pearl but couldn't allow herself.

Pearl cracked a genuine smile, comforting and warm as she brought Jasper's eyes back to her. “I mean it, Jasper. Every word. We've all made mistakes, have things from our past we struggle to learn from...but that doesn't take away your right to happiness. It doesn't mean you're any less deserving of love. Of...me. I want to be the one to show you…will you allow me?”

The smaller gem felt Jasper's cheek grow warm against her hand, and a small nod was all the consent she needed before her mouth found section of skin where neck met shoulder. She kissed Jasper dangerously gentle, before sucking off a mark that was anything but. Jasper craned her neck back for better access, and Pearl took great satisfaction in the way her breath hitched, and how her skin blossomed with a small bruise. “Every part of you is so soft and lovely…” Pearl murmured, almost absentmindedly as her hands fondled the heavy weight of Jasper's breast. As she her kisses traveled downward, the pad of pearls fingers thrummed against the red, swollen bud of Jasper's nipple, earning a breathless gasp in response. Oh? So these were particularly sensitive… 

“Lovely…” Pearl repeated, just as amorous and breezy as she said the first time. Jasper felt her toes curl beneath the water as the other’s mouth suddenly enfold around her breast. Pearl teased her in agonizingly slow flicks of the tongue, and Jasper's hands couldn't help but leave their place on Pearl’s waist to grip at the sides of the tub, her back arching tightly. “P-Pearl...fuck…”

“Shh, it’s okay, you don't have to fight it…” She encouraged, pulling away from a breast with a small pop. Finding another patch of skin to suck on, Pearl continued to torture Jasper's other breast with her hand this time, while the other explored the rest of the quartz’s admirable body. It took a leisurely journey downwards, relishing in the soft puffiness of her belly where muscle gave way into fat, before dipping between the thick abundance of her thighs. Jasper radiated heat there. Even from inches away Pearl could feel it against her fingers, scorching like forest fire; and as she dared to explore further, Pearl noticed she was lecherously wet as well. 

“I'm glad to see you're enjoying this after all…” Pearl murmured, unable to help the mirth in her voice. She wondered if it were the teasing kisses or the praise that was making Jasper’s body react this way. Surely she had to know how beautiful she was...perhaps that was the whole point. She did know. And she adored hearing it. 

Good. The biggest shame in the world was a beauty that went unrecognized.

Running her svelte fingers between the folds of Jasper's pussy, Pearl rubbed her with gentle tact, before dipping them inside the furnace that lie beneath. Jasper hips jerked forward almost instantly, mouth agape in a wordless cry.

“That's it…” Pearl whispered in approval, “diamonds you're so stunning.” traveling upwards, Pearl dotting the length of Jasper's neck with marks and bites; kissing every little inch of skin up to her jaw, where she paused just by her ear to murmur sweet, sweet words of praise and encouragements. They coaxed whine after whine from the quartz, causing her belly to clench and face to burn hotter than any star in the galaxy.

Everything Pearl was doing to her felt like absolute heaven. Jasper couldn't protest even if she wanted to( which she surely didn't), and when the smaller gem began putting those fingers to use, thrusting them in long, hard strokes--fuck Jasper almost lost it then and there. They moved inside her with skill, grinding against her soft insides and curling upwards in a way that caused Jasper's vision to go white for a moment. And then, Pearl’s thumb ran firm, loving circles around Jasper's aching clitoris, and it was over.

“Oh...f-fuck…fuck….” Jasper gasped, before her entire body ceased and buckled as if in pain. Her orgasm hit her in waves; intense and pulsating, and seemingly everlasting in its pleasure. Jasper had been fucked more times than she could count, brought to climax by various partners and lovers of all sizes and roughness, but none of them had ever made her feel like this. This was raw. Raw and sweet and so unbearably good Jasper could hardly stand it. 

And Pearl didn't stop there. In the midst of Jasper's aftershock, her fingers continued their steady rhythm, and she managed to bring out a total of five beautiful, quivering orgasms from soldier. Each just as titillating as the last. By the end of it all, Jasper was breathless and worn in the best of ways. Her body lax, and muscles glistening with a mixture of sweat and oils and water. When her body finally relaxed, Pearl slipped her fingers from the larger gem, leaving gentle kisses on her chest before pulling away and watching with a light level of amusement as Jasper could barely summon the strength to lift her head back up. 

“Are you alright? Was that good for you?” Pearl asked with genuine interest, rubbing her sides soothingly. 

Jasper nodded weakly, bringing those large arms around Pearl gently and pulling her in so she was back to chest, and Jasper could rest her chin against her neck, nuzzling herself there. 

Pearl smiled, and Jasper breathed an almost content sigh against her skin. It was well into the night, and with the every gem hidden within the confines of their perspective rooms, the only sound that could be heard now was Jasper's steady breathing. “Thank you…” she murmured after a bit of silence. She kissed the exposed area of Pearl’s shoulder, and her voice held an honest sincerity as she held Pearl close to her. As if afraid to let her go.

“Of course. It was honestly my pleasure,” Pearl hummed, letting her eyes close as she lay flush against Jasper's chest, warm and comfortable and safe. 

“Hey, Pearl?”

“Hm?”

“I think you're pretty beautiful too, by the way.”


End file.
